The Invasion Of The Songfics
by Wing-Kid-x0
Summary: A collection of songfics with different genres. Although it will mainly be romance and humor, because it's me writing :P Details of every fic at the start of every chapter. R&R Please. Rated T.
1. Irreplaceable,

Ok, this is my first time doing a songfic, so I hope it turns out ok

Ok, this is my first time doing a songfic, so I hope it turns out ok.

Song: Beyonce – Irreplaceable (I know it's old, but I heard it this morning and decided to use it in a songfic.)

Characters Involved: Max, Sam the wiener, Fang.

Genre: Romance (Of course =D)

Rated: T for language and a teeny bit of violence.

Short Summary: Max and the flock are still living at Anne's house and have been for the past two years. Max and Sam are dating but it all comes to and end.

_To the left,_

_To the left._

_To the left,_

_To the left._

"Sam, I can't do this anymore." I said gently looking into his eyes. I had gone through this speech more times than you can imagine, with countless guys. My relationship with Sam started off great. We had fun all the time, but after a few weeks I realized he'd be checking out other girls when he thought I wasn't looking. But I'm Maximum Ride, and I won't let _anyone_ treat me like shit.

_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch_

"Can't do what baby?" he murmured, intent on smothering my neck in kisses. I grimaced and thought _what a dumbass. _We were sitting in my room, still at Anne's house. Obviously, Sam had thought I'd invited him up to my room to do something more _interesting. _But I'm not that kind of girl.

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

"This. _Us._ I don't want to be with you anymore Sam." I replied firmly.

"Ugh. Stop messing around Max. We have more important things to do." He said cheekily. But I was being dead serious. He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away roughly. I got to my feet and opened the door, signalling him to leave.

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

"Out. Now." I growled. I was getting fed up of him now. It didn't help that I was extremely impatient.

"Come on Max. You know you love me. And you know that I love you." He said sweetly.

"Sam! Go away! It's over. Build a bridge and get over it." I hissed. I couldn't raise my voice now the door was open. The flock would hear me.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

"Max, you're making a huge mistake." He said.

"No, the mistake was dating you. You treat me as though I'm just a trophy you show off to your friends. Well newsflash. I'm not!" I snapped back.

Sam stood up and pushed the door closed, pressing me up against it.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?_

"You can't dump me. It's not over 'till I say so. You could never find anyone to replace me. I'm the best boyfriend you'll ever have." He whispered, trying to scare me. And trust me, it wasn't working.

I snorted and spat in his face. "Get away from me, jerk."

He gasped in surprise and I shoved him out of the way. My temper was flaring now.

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

"Don't even think about trying anything like that ever again. Just piss off. You're not wanted." I snarled.

This time, instead of trying to be intimidating, he tried a different approach. Begging.

"Please Max. Don't do this to me. You're the best girlfriend I ever had. I'd probably kill myself if I lost you." He moaned.

"Pathetic. Well I'm sorry to break it to you, Sam, but you just did loose me." I spat, my voice rising again.

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

His eyes flashed and he was angry all over again.

"Well, Max. You just lost your best freaking boyfriend! Hate to break it to you, but you can't get anyone better than me! You just made the worst mistake of your life!" he shouted.

I yawned just to piss him off even more. Can't he think of any other reasons as to why I shouldn't dump him? He was beginning to sound a bit like a broken record.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

"There is someone better than you and in fact, he'll be here any minute! He treats me like freaking royalty, unlike you who treats me like a piece of crap. All you want is sex, but I don't think it's sunk into that fat, self centred head of yours. If I wanted to do that kind of thing with you, I would have done it by now! But I'm not, so I guess you can leave now!" I shouted in his face.

"Fine! But just remember this: we were made to be together. You're the hottest girl in school and I'm, obviously, the hottest guy." He said, whilst backing out of the room.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_

"That's what you think, loser." I said smirking as I slammed the door in his face.

I lay down on my bed and sighed. Sam and I had had some good times. Memories ran through my head of us at the movies and at the park. They were a few of my best times with a boyfriend. But I had had so many more good times with another boy.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

There was a quiet knock on my door and Fang walked in.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked.

I sighed and replied "Yeah. I just broke up with Sam."

"Yeah, we know." He said. I looked into his eyes and could have sworn they shone with happiness for a moment, and then they went flat again.

I frowned slightly and sat up. Fang came and sat next to me and put his arm round my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm staying away from boyfriends for a while. I'm gonna be a free bird for the mean time." I said with a smile.

It seemed quite nice to be single again. I'm finally free. But there will always be the one special guy who I will always like.

"You sure?" Fang asked, a hint of sadness detectable in his voice.

"Hmm. Naaa." I said with a grin and turned to face him. I brushed my lips against his lightly and smiled. Fang leaned in again and crushed his lips against mine.

_Matter fact, he's here right now._


	2. No Air,

Song: Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown - No Air

Characters Involved: The flock + Ari

Genre: F

**Max's P.O.V**

_If I should die before I wake,  
Its cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohhh..._

He's gone. He left me. My best friend, my rock isn't by my side. He hasn't been for the past three days. I feel as though I can't breathe.

He's taken Iggy and Gazzy with Him as well. All because I let Ari, who saved our lives, into the flock. Yeah, he's an Eraser. Yeah, he's tried to kill us all to many times to keep track of. But he helped us escape from the School. He's changed.

Angel, Nudge, Total, Ari and I are in France. I try to put on a brave face for them, as they're the younger kids. But inside my heart is aching. Just being away from Him for a few days hurts me.

_Im here alone didnt want to leave  
My heart won't move its incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that i can make you to understand._

But it isn't the fact that He's not here with me that hurts the _most. _It's the fact that He's almost certainly cursing my name from dawn 'till dusk…

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I left Her. I just can't stand being around that idiot, Ari. He's tried to do us in too many times and it's too much of a risk to have him tag along.

I regret leaving now. It leaves the rest of the flock in danger, because they have stayed with dogboy.

_But How,  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

It's hard without Her here. I have to be leader now, and I'm at a loss for what to do next. She always knows what to do, She always has a plan. And even when She has those rare moments where She doesn't know where to go, She _always_ comes up with something.

I'm trying to act normal around the guys but I think they can tell that something's bugging me. They're not stupid. And Iggy will figure out what's bugging me sooner or later…

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air_

**Max's P.O.V.**

Today we went shopping. I kept a smile on my face, even though my insides were crumbling away with sadness. How could He do this to me? Just leave me! He's my best friend and He leaves just because Ari joins us! Ari's expiration date is almost here, and He couldn't even wait just a couple of weeks.

But even though He's a complete idiot, I'm still missing Him. I can't live without Him. Can't breathe without Him.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

**1 week later.**

My heart was swelled with joy as Angel, Nudge, Total and I raced towards the beach we had planned to meet the boys. I couldn't help but grin when we landed, although a part of me was overwhelmed by a terrible grief.

I had found out that Ari was my half brother. And then the next day, he reached his expiration date. We were in battle, as we had been captured by Itex, and he was fighting to protect me. And all of a sudden, he dropped like a rock.

_No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (noooo)  
No air air (ohhhh)_

_No air…_

I just wanted to see Him again, so He could comfort me.

I scanned the area, looking for any signs of movement, but couldn't find any. And then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. Fang.

I turned around and hugged Fang as hard as I could. My heart was beating abnormaly fast with excitement. I looked up to say something, but Fang caught my lips with his. I finally had a happy ending. I finally had air. _I could finally breathe..._


	3. Hiatus Sorry!

Ok guys

**Ok guys. I really don't mean to disappoint you, but ****I'm putting this story on hold****. I am also going to stop writing for all of my other stories apart from ****Young Rebels****. I shouldn't have started so many stories at once, but don't worry, once I have finished Young Rebels, I definitely will start writing for other stories again.**

**I have a lot going on at the moment, what with just having my exams, meaning having to start GCSE work at school. I'm also loosing someone very close too me. I don't want to go into detail, but he means a lot to me, and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. And then I have my family arguing constantly. So I really don't have time for all of my stories, but as Young Rebels seems the most popular, I will be working on that one.**

**Thank you for all of my fantastic reviewers, and I probably will stick in the odd update from time to time. Just stick with it, and I'll be updating a lot more in no time!**

_**Love you all – Wing-Kid-x0**_


End file.
